


list of ideas i wanna write

by ceoofradiohead



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plans, may add more stuff lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofradiohead/pseuds/ceoofradiohead
Summary: a bunch of ideas i would like to write
Relationships: Eckhart/Oz (MapleStory), Freud/Luminous (MapleStory), Irena/Mihile (MapleStory), Luminous/Freud (Maplestory), Luminous/Phantom (MapleStory), Mihile/Irena (Maplestory), Oz/Eckhart (Maplestory), Phanlumi, Phanlumi (Maplestory), Phantom/Luminous (Maplestory), rip Hawkeye idk who to ship him with yet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. mix on my toeses

uhhh okay so uh what if

\- Phanlumi stuff  
what if after Luminous and Phantom make their relationship official and things seem all good,, uhh no it actually isn’t because no matter what Phantom can’t let Aria go and he KNOWS this isn’t right,, he doesn’t want this relationship to just feel like a replacement for Aria but he can’t stop thinking about it :(  
Luminous doesn’t suspect a thing  
at first

\- Will’s backstory  
i love this bastard a lot and we need more content of him  
also??? WHY is he a part of this bullshit in the first place??? what made him want to join the Black Mage.. IF he chose to join...  
this fanfic will be an attempt at his backstory  
this is all i will tell for now because a lot of shit goes down and there’s a few surprises too  
if the new update shows us his past then well shit

\- Fang x Alpha/Eight content  
Shadowvale drabbles and Eight realizing he wants to be more than Fang’s friend

\- Hilla x Will???  
okay but hear me out  
what if Hilla actually thought Will was kinda cute???  
hehe  
and Magnus kinda likes her but whoops she likes Will  
and Will is completely oblivious 

\- Luminous’ past  
he’s always been my favorite character ughhh  
anyways idk his past like i searched everywhere so IM gonna make MY OWN  
a day in Aurora  
ft an oc of mine who made his childhood hell :3c

\- FREUD/LUMINOUS  
seriously  
am i the only one who ships this???  
i mean,, it’s one-sided cause Freud likes Mercedes but,, Luminous has always liked him and never gathers enough courage to tell him  
it’s kinda hard to live with that, but even if Freud rejected his affections, at least he’d still have his friend  
or would Freud have hated him for his feelings?? idk sis Luminous is a MESS

\- Cygnus Knights drabbles  
backstories, ships, angst, cute shit, just them being idiots tbh

\- Neinheart not doing well under the stress of everything he’s going to fucking snap i

okay that’s what i got so far lol


	2. potato kinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ideas hehe

fanfic ideas part 2 electric boogaloo 

\- Neinheart and Mihile friendship stuff  
can be implied as shippy if you want??? idk so basically it’s a timeline of their relationship over the years til Arcane River it’s just?? they haven’t gotten the chance to talk much by then and it almost feels distant between them

\- Lucid and Will have a conversation,,  
they used to be kinda friends,, gay/lesbian solidarity,, but they’re the only ones who know of the Black Mage’s plan and they have a conversation over it  
things may or may not do south

\- More Than Meets the Eye  
Hawkeye’s made himself a reputation of being a jokester, and a bit of an airhead—but there’s a reason they call him Hawkeye...  
long story short, Hawkeye becomes a totally different person when it comes to certain people, and he’s tired of being someone besides himself—but he doesn’t know who he is anymore anyways

\- can i like??? write a list of headcanons??? bazinga 

\- uhhh Aran x Shade/Eunwol 😳

\- Luminous is gay  
what if we kissed by the seas of Esfera? 😳 and we’re both boys??  
okay fr tho basically Luminous decides he’s not gonna let another crush of his die before he gets to tell them how he feels

\- I Won’t Let This Happen to My Children  
songfic?? (if you know the song you get a cookie)  
a continuation (or prequel??) of Lucid and Will’s conversation  
fear is very strong tool.  
unfortunately, Will has a hard time figuring out who it really should be used against.

\- Shadowvale but it’s Friendstory  
yeah that’s it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey btw there’s a chance i won’t be publishing these writings in a while (that and my most comfortable art is drawing), so if anyone wants to write something off of these ideas, then go right ahead! :D


End file.
